Talk:Ash Ketchum/Sun
Ash's Rowlet It's been confirmed that Rowlet belongs to Ash. The preview didn't show that he caught the Pokémon.Jennicious (talk) 08:14, November 12, 2016 (UTC) ... - User:Jordan Dev Ash's Rotom Hm, Could add this pokemon due to being part pokemon as well as part pokedex. What do you think?? Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 11:20, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Biography Could someone please updated his biography? I really appreciate. Jennicious (talk) 04:48, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Ash's Litten Its basically been confirmed that Ash is catching Litten in the next episode so it should bevin his list of Pokemon. You cant say no he hasnt caught Litten yet so he isnt being added cause why was Rowlet aadded way before it got caught. Litten shoukd be added it is being caught next episode. Only fair it gets added early. No, it is not. Just because some event has a very high probability to happen doesn't necessarily mean it will. Besides, it is speculation, at best. Wait until the episode is aired. Energy ''X'' 13:34, December 10, 2016 (UTC) So why was the annoying owl added when that was exactly the same as Litten. It was added because it seemed as though it was going to be caught but qasnt yet. Just because everyone has frills over that annoying Owl, it gets added early even though it wasnt confirmed at the time. Whatever this site isnt very good anyway Yeah, but it was reverted, and the page for Litten exists. And if you say that this site isn't very good, then why do you make it worse, then? Energy ''X'' 15:00, December 10, 2016 (UTC) I'm not sure but I saw that litten was walking along with Ash and the others in the opening. So anythings possible because how about Lili holding on an egg in the opening. Also while I was searching on Pokemon Sun and Moon anime posters, I came across a poster from a magazine where I see Litten in front a Ash.Jennicious (talk) 17:30, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Kwj1991 02:50, February 27, 2017 (UTC) The next episode Ash will catch Litten Taruos a Ride Pokemon? Didn't Ash ride a Taruos in Sm02? If so shouldn't we add it on here i thought he did in a Race. Anyway just thinking while looking through episodes on Serebii. Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 00:04, February 8, 2017 (UTC) '' Pokémon Why change it? l like it before where there's a picture of a pokemon and a description next to it. Could you please change it back? I really appreciate it. Thanks.Jennicious (talk) 18:10, February 26, 2017 (UTC) :Having that way occupied too much space; there is a vote on it. Besides, you can view the description by hovering over the image. 'Energy X''' 18:30, February 26, 2017 (UTC) :True but when you copied to word document it looks completely different. The image is too big and took up one page and it doesn't not look the same as before.Jennicious (talk) 01:45, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Ash's Rockruff An image of a midday Lycanroc is seen of episode 27. It really has to be Ash's. User:Rystrouse renewed